


A Guest

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Percelot rough smut [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lancelot (Merlin), Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Hair-pulling, M/M, Magic Lube, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Percival (Merlin), literally no plot it starts and ends with the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Arthur joins Lancelot and Percival for a threesome.
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Percival (Merlin), Lancelot/Percival/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Percelot rough smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiGi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas :D

"Pull his hair," Percival encouraged, looking up to where Arthur knelt at the head of the bed with his cock down Lancelot's throat. "And don't be afraid to be a little rough with him. He likes it like that."

Encouraged, Arthur took two handfuls of Lancelot's hair and began to use that to move his head up and down on his cock as the knight sucked at him. Lance groaned, though it was hard to tell if it was from the grip in his hair, the cock in his throat, or the fingers in his ass. Percival was sitting beside his bottom with the jar of oil, carefully opening up his lover so he could be taken from both ends as they'd discussed earlier. His fingers were large, enough so that Lancelot began to feel the stretch after a single one, but he'd already taken in three of them with the help of the enchanted oil. Asking Merlin for something to help them have sex had been a little awkward, but it was worth it now. Lancelot was almost ready to be fucked.

Arthur was already taking the initiative, beginning to thrust into the knight's face as he gripped his hair and used it to drive himself in all the way to the base of his cock. Percival loved watching it. His own cock was too large for Lancelot to deep throat, which was a shame, because he was excellent with his mouth.

"Let him off for a second?" He asked, and Arthur reluctantly released his grip on his hair and let Lancelot pull back. His heavy cock slipped from shiny red lips, swollen from use, and Lance didn't close his mouth immediately as he panted for breath. His eyes were half closed but his pupils were blown wide with arousal. "You ready to take both of us?" Percival asked, and the knight immediately nodded. Arthur grabbed his hair again at the confirmation and guided Lancelot's mouth back down to his cock as Percival positioned himself between Lancelot's legs behind him on the bed. The knight opened up for him so well as he pushed in, and Lancelot moaned. The vibrations from the noise went straight to Arthur's cock, and the prince threw his head back with the pleasure.

"You're so good," Percival encouraged, squeezing his lover's hip as he pushed all the way in. "So tight and hot, and I'm sure your throat must feel amazing too." Any groan of confirmation of that was lost as Arthur began to fuck his mouth again. Percival followed suit, his rhythm slightly slower so that sometimes both men thrust at the same time and compressed him between them, and sometimes alternating so that he rocked back and forth from the force of it. Neither of them were gentle, and neither of them were going to last long in Lancelot's amazing body.

"Fuck, Lance, I'm going to-" Arthur warned but his hips stilled before he had even finished the sentence as he spilled down the knight's throat. He didn't pull back or allow Lancelot to do so, holding him still with his hands fisted in his hair until he'd swallowed down all of the prince's come like a dutiful soldier. Only then did he sit back to just watch as Percival railed the knight from behind. His mouth now freed, Lancelot made the most delicious little moans and gasps as he was fucked, especially at the feeling of hot and sticky come flooding his insides when Percival came in his ass. He immediately collapsed to the bed when the larger man pulled out and let go of his hips. His head fell to rest in Arthur's lap, face resting against his inner thigh. He moaned as Percival rolled his lower body to the side so he could reach his cock. The knight was still hard, not having orgasmed yet since there hadn't been any contact with his own erection while the two other men had pounded him with theirs.

"Wait," Arthur said before Percy could get him off.

"Shouldn't he get to orgasm too, given how good he was for us?" Percival asked. Lancelot groaned at the praise.

"I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it, but don't you think it'd be a shame for him not to have a cock in him as he does? Not only would we miss out on feeling him clench around us, but I imagine you'd feel horribly empty too," he said, directing the last sentence down to Lancelot as he stroked the knight's hair gently.

"So what do you propose?" Percival asked, already starting to feel aroused again despite having just gotten off. The emotion was matched in Arthur's own expression.

"Do you think that magic oil will help him stretch enough for both of us?" Lancelot groaned at the idea, the vibration it caused against Arthur's thigh going straight to his cock.

"It should," Percival agreed. "Merlin also said it has a strong enchantment on it that prevents the user from coming to harm, so we wouldn't hurt him by trying."

"Lance, do you think you can bear to be kept on edge for awhile as we open you up more and until we're recovered?" The prince asked, and the knight nodded against his thigh. "Gods, you're going to be begging for us before long," Arthur groaned. "Percival, finger him again. I'll come help when you need more hands, but for now, I don't want to leave Lance alone like this." He slipped his own fingers into the knight's mouth, delighting in the way he sucked on them, and continued to stroke his hair and massage the back of his neck with his other hand.

Percival, meanwhile, had already gotten three fingers back into Lancelot's stretched hole. He could feel his own come inside him, coating his walls thickly. He imagined how the knight would feel with three times as much come inside him. He'd need a long hot bath after this to get it all out. He worked a fourth finger into the knight, who bucked against him and had to be held down by Percival moving to straddle his legs behind his knees. The larger knight's cock, limp for the moment, rested against the back of his thighs. He took his hands off of Lancelot for a few minutes to spread some of the magic oil over himself. It must've been enchanted to increase libido as well, since he began to grow hard much faster than he otherwise would. The thought took him that Lancelot's asshole was already coated in the stuff and would work as well as his fingers for spreading it, so he leaned forward and pressed his half-hard cock carefully into his lover. The knight groaned as it began to swell with blood inside him, stirring at his insides. It must have been a strange sensation, to feel something grow inside you like that. Percival was reluctant to pull out, but he'd already decided that he wanted Arthur to take the bottom from behind, so he could have his own turn enjoying the benefits of that mouth as he kissed him while they had sex.

Looking up, he saw that Arthur wasn't ready again yet, so he continued to finger Lancelot. Slipping both thumbs into him, he pulled against his rim until it gaped and a little come leaked out. He slid four fingers into him, narrowed at first but them opening them as far as he could. Lancelot cried out as his palm even slipped in all the way until his thumb nestled against his crack. He brushed his prostate and Lance arched under him. Arthur kept his head down with his hand on the back of his neck, but the knight continued to strain against him.

"Please," he begged as Percival continued to teasingly finger him open. It was the first word he'd said since first giving his consent. His voice was desperate, and he was practically shaking with arousal. It wasn't surprising, really, since Percy had been keeping him on edge for almost twenty minutes. Fortunately, both him and Arthur were hard again, so it wouldn't be much longer.

"Don't worry, Lance, we'll give you what you want," Percival assured the needy bottom. He pulled back on his hips and Arthur pressed up on his shoulders to help the knight sit up. "How should we do this? I was thinking we keep him sitting, and I'll be in front of him and then you can slide in from behind."

"Sounds good," the prince agreed. He was willing to defer to the knight in this matter, since he and Lancelot had been having sex for longer and so he knew his body better. He helped maneuver Lancelot to straddle Percival's legs but then the huge man himself took over as he lifted him and then lowered him down onto his thick cock.

Both men groaned, though it was soon muffled by the other one's lips as they began to make out. Percival held Lance's head in both his hands, completely controlling him and the intensity and pressure of the kiss. He pressed his tongue down his lover's throat until he could taste Arthur's come still clinging to his mouth.

The prince, after watching the show for a minute, arranged himself behind Lancelot. Reaching down, he felt where the two men were already tied together. Percival truly had a massive cock, but the position didn't allow him to move it much within his partner beyond the occasional and awkward jerk upwards. Arthur, on the other hand, was well-positioned to fuck him properly. After slicking himself up with the oil, he aligned the tip of his cock and began to press into him. All three men groaned as he slowly but surely pushed deeper until he was fully seated. Lancelot was whining now, and keened as he drew back out only to again slide in. It was a happy noise however, not one of pain, and Arthur gradually began to increase the pace. Before long he was truly fucking Lancelot, his cock sliding alongside Percival's until the big knight was groaning as well. He suddenly lifted Lancelot partway up from his lap so he could thrust properly into him as well. Like before when they'd spit roasted him, their paces didn't quite align. Lancelot shouted when they matched up and both cocks slammed into him at once, but his frantic gasping at the constant stimulation when they were out of sync, with one cock slamming in while the other slid out with that sweet friction around his hole, was almost even better. It was frankly astonishing that his body was even able to accommodate two cocks of their size. The magic oil was doing its job.

Lancelot's own cock stood painfully hard between his and Percival's firm stomachs, leaking pre come. It bumped their skin every once in awhile but not enough until both Arthur and Percival reached a hand to it. They stroked him as they continued to fuck him, his body rocking between them. He screamed as they both slammed into him and came, and he followed suit a moment later. His ass, already impossibly filled, clenched even tighter around them, milking their cocks for everything they had to give. When they finally finished coming, they pulled out, and all three men collapsed to their sides onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" Percival immediately asked Lancelot, gently clasping the back of his neck with one large hand. The smaller knight just managed to nod, too blissed out to be very coherent. Arthur grabbed a rag from the bedside table and gently cleaned between his legs, though he would still probably want to bathe properly later. The prince wasn't planning to stay the night, so after gently squeezing Percival's arm and then Lancelot's in thanks, he got dressed from the clothes scattered over the floor.

"I'll send Merlin up with some hot water for a bath," he said before leaving. Percival nodded. In ten minutes or so then, he'd have to get up to help his friend get the tub through the doorway, but for now, he snuggled back down against Lancelot to hold him close and press sleepy kisses to his face and every other part of his body he could reach.


End file.
